


Trust You, Trust Me

by babieken



Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [6]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tarzan Fusion, Alternative Universe - Disney, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Traditional Tarzan AU, Vixx!Disney Crossover Series, Wonshik is the best boy. thats it., but nothing heavy tbh, i feel like i couldve added more fluff in there but i didnt, idk why...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babieken/pseuds/babieken
Summary: Love finds its way in the most unexpected ways. sometimes through a spilled cup of coffee between two strangers and sometimes through an uninhabited forest island all the way to the big city and into the heart of they lonely Cha Hakyeon.
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Series: Every Vixx Ship x Disney [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698703
Kudos: 16





	Trust You, Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: unlike pretty much all of my other fics, in this one they’re the same age as the are irl.

The knocking was almost too soft to be heard over the sound of the automatic pencil sharpener but his ears were sharper. Or, maybe he was expecting it... waiting for it.

He pulled the freshly sharpened pencil out of the small machine, putting it down on his desk beside the other sharpened pencils, their bottoms aligning with each other perfectly, all laying side by side.

“Dr. Cha?” It was his secretary. “Sorry, I just wanted to remind you of your 8 o’clock patient,” she said in her usual soft voice as she half-opened the door and peeked her head inside. The phone lines of the whole building were having some kind of problem.

“Thanks Chohee,” he replied with a soft smile and a nod, trying not to show his excitement on his face. “You can go home though, it’s late.”

“Are you sure, Dr. Cha?”

“Of course. It’s the last patient anyway. I can lock up myself,” he told her reassuringly. There really was no need for her to stay. The next patient wasn’t an ordinary patient. It was… a case study of sorts, and a very fascinating one at that. It was the boy they had found in the small non-residential island last year during the photoshoot of some luxury brand. Well, he was no boy, really. He was a man.

After a rather messy trial between the foster system and the psychology research department of the national university and the foster system losing, the boy - Wonshik - was given to the university to be observed and be trained. There was an army of the best psychologists and researchers and grad students who wanted to see the man who grew up alone in the forest. Alone wouldn’t be the right word though; rather, it would be ‘without humans’. The guy who found him, a photographer, gave him his name, thought it suited him really well. Hakyeon couldn’t disagree.

Over the past year, he was taught to speak, walk like people instead of animals and eat with some manners, all the while being observed. They had only recently started teaching him reading and writing. The most important thing everyone wanted to know was how he grew up and how it was to live with animals, but it was the only thing everyone had troubles getting out of him. He had all the words he would need to give at least the slightest bit of insight into his life as an animal but he just wouldn’t.

That was when Hakyeon came in. He was the head of the children’s psychology department of the university, one of the few people who weren’t trying to get his hands on the boy from the minute he was brought in but somehow he had ended up on Hakyeon’s lap anyway. It wouldn’t be very modest to say he knew they would come to him eventually because he was the one most qualified for the job but he had known all along.

Hakyeon picked up his notebook and opened a new page. He dated it and put it down in the middle of the desk, ready for when his patient would arrive. He was traditional like that; he didn’t like using a tablet for taking notes. It just seemed unnecessary. Wonshik was very smart. It wasn’t easy to measure his IQ since he wasn’t a normal 20 something-year-old man, as they had estimated roughly. He had the social skills of a 9-year-old but was a full-grown man, fully capable of surviving the worst conditions in nature. They still weren’t sure but there was a theory that he could speak to other animals. Hakyeon knew he was smart beyond measure.

Naturally, Hakyeon was always excited about their sessions. For someone who had only learned to speak less than a year ago, he spoke really well. He was very expressive, curious, and friendly. Despite what the people were most worried about, he was not violent at all and never once attacked anyone. The truth was that he was still mentally a child, more scared of the people than they were of him, and Hakyeon’s specialty was talking to kids but despite everyone else, it wasn’t Hakyeon’s first priority to make him tell him about how the animal kingdom works or how he talks to animals. Hakyeon believed there might be underlying trauma that’s stopping him from speaking about his life in the forest and that was Hakyeon’s priority.

Another knock brought Hakyeon back from his thoughts; it was a much louder one this time. That must be  _ him.  _

“Come in,” he called. The door was opened immediately, as the tall man walked in with a big smile on his face.

Hakyeon was a little speechless. The man was tall, tan, and  _ really _ fit. Hakyeon had seen the pictures and they haunted him every time Wonshik came to visit. He was wearing a thin white T-shirt and ripped jeans. He got hot easily. His hair was different, too.

“Wonshik! Hello,” he finally said. Wonshik was at his desk at that point, arm extended toward him. He really liked handshakes.

“Hello docta’ Yeon!” Hakyeon smiled, shaking his hand. He loved how every kid had a different way of addressing him and Wonshik was no exception.

“New haircut?” Hakyeon asked, pointing to the buzzcuts on his sides. He looked very handsome.

Wonshik nodded cheerfully, rubbing his hands on the short hair of his sides. “They tickle!”

“Yeah?” Hakyeon asked, leaning forward onto his desk. Wonshik nodded again, lowering his head for Hakyeon to touch. “Oh! You’re right, they tickle.” 

“I saw on television!” Wonshik said as he walked back to sit at his usual seat.

“The hairstyle?” Hakyeon asked as he got up, picking up his notebook and a pen.

“Yes. I saw on man running for ball.”

“Oh, so you were watching football? Did you like the game?”

Wonshik shook his head with a grimace. “No. Football boring.”

“To be honest, I don’t like football either,” Hakyeon whispered as if anyone would hear them. They both giggled.

“Hey, you know what? I want some hot chocolate, do you want some too?” Hakyeon suggested as he got up. Psychotherapy with kids was different than for adults. He can’t just sit and expect them to open up about their struggles or past trauma. Wonshik was both a child and an adult, so most of the time they were doing normal stuff like talking about their days, Wonshik telling Hakyeon what he’d learned, and how he felt about his recent lessons or his teacher. All of it gave Hakyeon perspective to see the world the way Wonshik did, helped him understand how he reacted to different people and different subjects, and little by little he’d get to know Wonshik better and gain his trust so Hakyeon could help him the best way he could.

“Hot no. Cold please.”

Hakyeon chuckled. He forgot how Wonshik hated eating anything warm. “Okay, milk chocolate for you, hot chocolate for me,” he said as he walked off to the mini-kitchen attached to his office and gestured for Wonshik to follow him.

Wonshik might’ve had the mental age of a 9-year-old but he had the coordination of a samurai so unlike Hakyeon’s other patients he made no mess helping Hakyeon make them drinks. Hakyeon had lots of colorful straws because kids usually loved them, but Wonshik shook his head no. He hated straws.

“So Wonshik, what have you learned since the last time we met?” Hakyeon asked as he sat down on the couch in front of the boy, knowing Wonshik’s answer would probably take up the rest of their session. It wasn’t because he was slow at telling them but because he could learn a lot in a week and the scientists and teachers around him knew that. He learned extremely fast and he was eager to learn so there was always more than enough to talk about.

“Sex!” Wonshik shouted with the same enthusiasm he would say ‘food’. Hakyeon choked on his hot chocolate. His brain flashed to the time they showed the sex-ed documentary during a general meeting a couple of years back. It was a competition for grad students and the winner would get some money along with a trophy and the honor that came with their video would be used everywhere for years. It was a very good video indeed, covering every aspect of a sexual relationship while being inclusive of all orientations.

He started coughing, putting his mug down on the coffee table and trying not to spill it everywhere. It was actually normal for kids to say that and Hakyeon always knew how to react but Wonshik was… Well, for one, he didn’t look like a kid and he certainly didn’t sound like one. His voice was deep and low and the word coming out of his mouth like that in that voice and with the way he looked, it took Hakyeon by surprise.

“Docta’ Yeon okay?” he asked with concern written on his expressive, handsome face.

“Yes, I’m fine Wonshik, don’t worry. My drink was just hot and I wasn’t careful,” Hakyeon said with a red face after he stopped coughing.

“See! Hot bad,” Wonshik said, sticking his tongue out in disgust. 

..

“Dr. Cha, good evening. How was your session?” Jihae greeted as Hakyeon opened the door to his office and let Wonshik out.

“Oh, Jihae! Hey.” She was Wonshik’s guardian for when he needed to be taken from place to place. “It was great, as always.”

“I’m glad. Oh, hey Shik! Did you have a good time with Dr. Cha?” she asked as Wonshik approached her with a smile.

“Yeah! Docta’ Yeon best!” he replied with a grin, making Hakyeon’s heart melt. She ruffled his hair and told him to go wait in the car with the driver. Hakyeon assumed she wanted to talk to him alone.

“There’s something I wanted to tell you, Dr. Cha. It’s not official yet but they’re gonna tell us soon anyway so I just wanted to give you a heads up,” she said, making Hakyeon worry a little even though she didn’t look like she was going to give him bad news.

“What is it?”

“Well, you won’t have to see him in your office anymore,” she chuckled. The reason they always scheduled Wonshik last and pretty much after-hours was that he was pretty much a celebrity and having him here when other people were also there wasn’t a good idea.

“What do you mean?”

“Please act surprised when they tell you in a couple of days but, they want him to live with you for a while.”

Hakyeon blinked. He heard the words but he wasn’t sure if he heard them right or his brain just misunderstood the words.

“What?”

“Look, he likes you better than everyone. He trusts you and is comfortable around you and you’re good with him. You probably know this already but, he needs a family, a  _ home. _ He needs to be somewhere out of the lab and spend time with someone who isn’t a scientist, a researcher or a teacher,” she sighed. “He needs a shot at a normal life.”

There was nothing in Jihae’s words that Hakyeon disagreed with but he was still confused. 

“Why me? I’m still a psychologist.”

“Like I said, he trusts you the most and ever since the beginning you treated him more like a regular person than anyone else in this whole facility. Everyone sees him as a test subject and the chairman thinks it’s good for him to experience something different. Something normal,” she explained, not meeting Hakyeon’s eyes. It was clear that she cared a lot about Wonshik too.

“So... What am I supposed to be to him? A parent?” The thought made the hair on the back of his neck stand. He couldn’t be anyone’s parents let alone an uncivilized young man who he might be attracted to, a lot, and was also his patient. Hakyeon was a professional and never even thought about crossing a line but this was too much.

“Look, I don’t know all the details, but they’ll tell you soon. Now I gotta go. Have a good night,” she said, waving him goodbye.

“You too…” Hakyeon replied when she was already out of the door.

..

He got an email the next day early in the morning, summoning him to the chairman’s office just before lunch. Hakyeon was now thankful for Jihae telling him because if he didn’t know and saw this email first thing in the morning he would be overthinking it the entire time, but he had all night to think about it now and he was a lot less freaked out about the whole thing. He still had to act surprised though. He practiced a little in front of the mirror in the morning and was glad for the theatre classes he took during high school.

The chairman greeted him warmly: he was around 65 and was a really sweet guy. He also had the most expensive tea and Hakyeon accepted immediately when he offered.

“We would like you to take care of Wonshik for a while. All your expenses and his will be taken care of. You have nothing to worry about and of course you will be given a generous bonus,” the Chairman assured

“Pardon me, sir?” He nailed the surprised face.

“He needs stability and normalcy and frankly no one else here can give that to him better than you. If your own place isn’t suitable we can give you an apartment for the time being.”

“For how long, sir?” Hakyeon asked, taking a sip of his tea.

“I don’t know. As much as needed. You will need to stop going to the office and seeing your patients for a while, unfortunately. I hope you understand the importance of the job I’m giving you.”

“Of course, sir. I am honored that you deem me worthy of this job. I will do my best,” Hakyeon said, lowering his head in respect.

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” The chairman clapped his hands together. “So, will you be needing an apartment prepared for you and Wonshik?”

“Uh… no sir, that won’t be necessary. I have a guest bedroom and my place is big enough, I think we’ll be fine.”

“Brilliant!” The older man stood up from his chair, ready to escort Hakyeon out.

“Sir, just one thing. I’m still not sure what my role is here. Who am I supposed to be to him?”

“Whoever he needs you to be.”

..

“Whoaaa, docta’ Yeon home is big!” Wonshik commented as soon as they were inside with his wide eyes and his lips forming an ‘o’.

“It’s not that big, isn’t the lab much bigger?” Hakyeon asked as he put down Wonshik’s luggage. He only had one, just some clothes and other personal hygiene things. 

“But lab is not home.”

Wonshik already understood the concept of home and that it wasn’t just any space. It was fascinating because as far as they knew he didn’t live in any form of built structure in the forest.

“That’s right,” Hakyeon smiled, petting the younger’s head as he guided him inside the house. “Also, you don’t need to call me Doctor. Yeon, just Hakyeon, or hyung is okay.”

“Hyung?”

“Yes. Hyung is alright. Now come on, let me show you where everything is.”

They started with his room, the guest bedroom Hakyeon had prepared for him, just a general cleaning and some new sheets. Then Hakyeon’s own bedroom, the bathrooms, the kitchen and the living room didn’t need an introduction.

“You can eat whatever you want from the fridge or if there's anything else you want we can order in or go buy some. You can go wherever you want and of course you can ask me anything,” Hakyeon said with a soft smile after the tour was over. 

Wonshik beamed at the mention of food. “Oh food! I’m hungry!”

“I thought you might be,” Hakyeon chuckled, ruffling his fingers through Wonshik’s hair. His hair was so soft and shiny, Hakyeon seemed to be unable to stop touching it. “I’ve heard you're a big fan of Caesar salad.” 

“ _ Yes _ !” The boy nodded excitedly. He loved everything green and all fruits apparently. It reminded Hakyeon that they needed to go grocery shopping.

“Alright, two Caeser salads it is,” Hakyeon said as he picked up his food to order. “Who knows, I might start eating more healthy again thanks to you.”

Later that day they went shopping. Wonshik was beaming with excitement. They took him out at least twice a week but there was always a purpose to it, a lesson. But this was different, he was being taken out simply because they needed to buy groceries, with no lessons to be learned.

Hakyeon dressed him in the least flashiest clothes he had: that just meant he wore the jeans with the least holes in it, plus a baseball cap and a mask. Now he looked like any young adult man who didn’t want to be bothered by anyone and not a boy who lived the majority of his life in a forest and away from civilization.

He acted fairly normal in the supermarket other than wanting to smell everything. It had been so long since Hakyeon had this much fun shopping. When it was just him he’d quickly get the things he wanted which weren’t usually many, such as toilet paper, shampoo, instant ramen and packed side dishes. He had stopped buying vegetables and anything that needed more than 3 minutes of cooking time since he was working late so often.

But Wonshik wanted to look at  _ every  _ product, and smell them and know what they were. They ended up buying probably three times more things than they needed to. Hakyeon also bought him fresh toiletries, letting him choose whichever shampoo and bodywash he wanted, based on smells of course. Wonshik also liked the color purple a lot, probably because it was a rare color in nature, especially the forest.

“I like music,” Wonshik said in the car on their way home. The radio was playing top 20 hits of the month. “It’s… weird.”

“Weird? How so?” Hakyeon asked, glancing over at the younger for a moment.

“I don’t understand how. But music is beautiful.” He sighed, running his fingers over the speaker.

“Music is a fascinating thing isn’t it? So many instruments and notes that come together so perfectly and in harmony to create a song… musicians and music producers are very talented people.”

Wonshik hummed, making Hakyeon wonder if the things he said even made sense to the boy. But then again, his speaking had improved so much since last week. It always did every time Hakyeon met him. He would be talking like everyone else in no time in Hakyeon’s opinion and Hakyeon was not going to talk down to him.

“Hyung?” he called, tilting his head to the left to look at Hakyeon who was behind the wheel.

“Yes, Wonshik?”

“Hyung think I can make music? One day?” 

Hakyeon stopped behind the red light, his heart melting at the boy’s question. Wonshik was so smart and Hakyeon had no doubts that if he wanted to create music one day, he could. 

With the limited space he had on the driver’s seat, Hakyeon turned his body towards Wonshik and cupped the boy’s face tenderly in his hands. 

“You can do whatever you want, Wonshik. Whatever you want in the world.”

..

They put the groceries away together; it took about an hour to stuff everything in the shelves and cupboard. Hakyeon had to replace some items to make room for the unnecessary amount of things they had bought. 

Hakyeon had some warm oatmeal and Wonshik some fresh fruits for dinner, still not a fan of warm meals. It was around 9:30 pm already. One whole day with Wonshik and time went by so quickly Hakyeon barely even felt it.

“Why don’t you go take a shower before bed? I’ll clean everything up.”

“Okay hyung,” Wonshik replied with a sleepy smile, his droopy eyelids looking even more hooded.

Hakyeon took a quick shower himself in his own bathroom, put on a pair of his most comfortable pyjamas and grabbed a glass of red wine to drink in bed while reading his book. He was already five pages in when he heard the water from the other shower turn off. Wonshik liked his showers long apparently. But his dressing up didn’t take long as he appeared at Hakyeon’s door that was left ajar just a couple of minutes later.

None of the pictures Hakyeon had seen of him could prepare him for the real thing standing before him. Wonshik was only in a pair of basketball shorts, his skin glowing under the soft light of the bedside lamp and his hair falling over his soft sleepy eyes. His face looked so soft and almost cute but his body was built like a Roman sculpture. 

“Wonshik, did you need something?” Hakyeon asked, looking up from his book.

Wonshik shook his head but he didn’t leave, he just stood there in the doorway with his hands clasped in front of him. Hakyeon smiled, putting his book down onto his lap, and tapped the space beside him on the bed. Wonshik climbed up and sat beside him wordlessly, his hands in his lap. Sometimes he really did seem like just a child. But the truth was that he was only a child in this society, and if their roles were reversed, if Hakyeon was the one having to learn the ways to live in the forest, he would be the one seeming like a child, with no knowledge and experience in living and functioning in the woods and among other animals. They were just from different worlds but there was no doubt that at the end of the day Wonshik belonged in this one.

They sat there in silence for a while. He could smell the scent of the new shampoo Wonshik had picked up himself; funnily enough it smelled like damp wood and something sweet. Hakyeon knew Wonshik wanted to tell him something and he had no intention of rushing him. Wonshik would tell him in his own time and his own way.

“What is that?” Wonshik asked, pointing at the book in Hakyeon’s lap.

“This? Oh, that’s a new thriller mystery novel I started last week but hadn’t had much time to read recently so I’m still in the first chapter.”

“Read for me?” the boy asked almost shyly, his voice low and sleepy and his eyes foggy with sleep. He would probably fall asleep here if Hakyeon started reading to him, but he didn’t mind it.

He picked up the book and opened the page he had put the bookmark in. “Alright, get comfortable.” He patted on the pillow beside him. Wonshik lied down on his side, face towards Hakyeon and Hakyeon started reading. He didn’t insist on Wonshik getting under the blanket, it was another one of the things he didn’t like. Made him too hot. It was still a mystery how he didn’t get cold. It was like his body had developed an extra heating mechanism.

Hakyeon finished the first chapter and wasn’t halfway into the second one when he felt his own lids start to become heavy. He put the book down on the nightstand beside his forgotten wine glass and then looked over to Wonshik whose eyes were closed and his face looked peacefully asleep. He switched the lamp off and slipped down and pulled the covers up over himself. He wished he could pull them over Wonshik too; he carefully slipped a hand out and reached over and touched Wonshik’s cheek, just to see if his skin felt cold. It didn’t.

Wonshik’s skin felt hot, almost feverish. To Hakyeon’s surprise, his eyes opened slowly.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you. Just wanted to make sure you weren’t cold,” Hakyeon whispered, in case Wonshik wasn’t fully awake.

The younger boy didn’t say anything for a while, didn’t move except for his lids blinking slowly.

“We not sleep alone in forest. We sleep together always,” he said softly, almost in a whisper, or talking in his sleep. But Hakyeon was fairly sure he wasn’t sleep talking.

It made sense. A lot of animals stayed in packs, traveling, eating and sleeping together. Hakyeon wondered how it must’ve been the past year spending most nights alone for him.

“It’s okay Wonshik. You can sleep here with me,” Hakyeon said, caressing the boy’s cheek one more time before retreating his hand back under the blanket. Wonshik just nodded and closed his eyes, falling back asleep instantly.

If he was being honest, Hakyeon also missed having another body beside him in bed. 

..

Hakyeon was starting to think he might just have the best job in the world. It had been two weeks and 5 days since Wonshik had come to live with him and it had been the best two weeks and 5 days of his whole adult life. They had all day to themselves to do whatever they wanted and not only he was getting paid for it, all their expenses were paid too. He didn’t know there were so many places to visit in the city. So many museums, so many galeries, concerts, shows, theatres, parks, aquariums and more.

During that time they went to the movie theatre a lot. Wonshik liked all kinds of movies. He also loved the aquarium so much, he didn’t want to leave. They had the most fun at the water bomb festival. There was music and water and wearing less clothes than usual so it was automatically Wonshik’s favorite thing they had done. Sadly it was only once a year. Wonshik also went to the gym everyday for two hours to keep his body balanced with the way he had been living the majority of his life. He didn’t love the gym equipment all that much; he preferred to be in a forest dangling from tree to tree and running on endless green land but he still liked to be active. Thankfully Hakyeon’s building had a gym and the trainer from the university had given Wonshik a plan to follow so they were all set. Hakyeon would sometimes join him but then he’d be watching the younger the whole time, getting distracted at the way he could run at the highest speed on the treadmill for an hour without running out of breath or the way he made pull-ups look so easy.

They also tried lots of food during their tours around the city, from street food to luxurious restaurants and cozy little cafes to popular food trucks. Wonshik was slowly trying warm foods and was starting to like them but what was not surprising was his love for ice creams. Mint chocolate was his favorite and they always had to have it in their fridge.

But they didn’t always go out. There were days where they spent home relaxing, listening to music, cooking, watching movies together and a lot of the times at night Hakyeon would read his books out loud with Wonshik’s head on his shoulder or on his lap. He would usually fall asleep there with Hakyeon’s fingers in his hair. 

There were times when Hakyeon couldn’t remember how he was living alone for so long. He couldn’t imagine going back to living alone again, especially on those nights where they were home curled up on the couch together watching a bad rom-com movie, or the times when Wonshik would lay his head on his lap and listen to him read and fight sleep taking over his heavy lids. Wonshik was the purest soul Hakyeon had ever seen; naturally, he hadn’t been poisoned with the bullshit of society. He was kind and gentle and all he wanted to do was learn. Hakyeon couldn’t help his heart fluttering when Wonshik asked him to teach him how the coffee machine worked, not because he liked coffee - he hated it - but because he wanted to make coffee for Hakyeon before he woke up so he wouldn’t have to wait. Or when he would pick up Hakyeon’s favorite snacks in the supermarket before picking his own, or when he stared at Hakyeon during movies when he thought Hakyeon wouldn’t notice.

The guest bedroom ended up only being used as a closet. Ever since the first night, Wonshik would automatically come to Hakyeon’s room to sleep and Hakyeon never objected. How could he object the chance to watch the boy’s soft, peaceful face? He looked so young when he was asleep. His normally sharp features looked so much softer. His hair was also getting longer and Hakyeon liked the way it made Wonshik look more goofy. Wonshik hadn’t complained but maybe Hakyeon should give his bangs a trim so they wouldn’t hurt his eyes, his innocent warm brown eyes that Hakyeon was falling in love with no matter how hard he was trying not to.

..

“Hyung look! Birthday.” Wonshik poked Hakyeon’s arm and then pointed somewhere behind him. They were in a garden cafe, with a large piece of chocolate cake between them on the small table, a large chocolate milkshake for Wonshik and a latte for Hakyeon.

“Oh?” Hakyeon turned his head towards where Wonshik was pointing. Wonshik was right, there were a group of friends celebrating a birthday with a small yellow cake and colorful balloons. They were singing happy birthday to the birthday girl. Something hit Hakyeon just then.

“Wonshik, did they ever take you to register your name and get you an ID?”

“Hm… I think no? I heard Jihae noona talk but she never take me,” Wonshik shrugged, going back to sipping his milkshake.

Hakyeon hummed as he took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the chairman’s private phone number. He was one of the few people who was trusted enough to have it.

“Hello sir, it’s Hakyeon.”

“Are you well? I hope it wasn’t a bad time.”

“No, everything is fine, I just had a question.”

“I was wondering if it was okay for me to take Wonshik to the city hall to register him for his ID, as I think it hasn’t been done yet.”

“No, it wouldn’t be a bother at all. Thank you,” he said as his smile grew, Wonshik watching him carefully.

“Of course. Have a nice evening sir.” Wonshik watched him with round waiting eyes as he put his phone back into his pocket.

“Okay, so I have good news and bad news. Which one first?”

“Hm… good news,” Wonshik chose as he leaned forward and closer to Hakyeon.

“You’re getting registered! We’re going tomorrow.” 

“Oh!” Wonshik looked surprised but not quite sure how he should react.

“But the bad news is, you should pick your own birthday!” Hakyeon said with a smile, hoping Wonshik would catch up that there really wasn’t any bad news and Hakyeon was just teasing him.

“I’m getting a birthday?” the younger beamed, almost jumping out of his seat.

“Yes! You’re getting a birthday! Can I pick the month?” Hakyeon asked, taking out the small calendar he carried his pocket and going through the pages. “Hm… You’re not a fan of warm weather so a cold month…”

Wonshik watched him patiently as he went through the pages, the small never leaving his lips.

“I think Aquarius suits you so I choose February. Now, choose a number from one to nineteen.”

“Me?” Wonshik asked, looking confused.

“Of course. I chose the month, you choose the day. Come on, pick any number you like,” Hakyeon urged him.

“Okay, uhm…. Fifteen?” Wonshik said unsurely.

Hakyeon smiled and grabbed a pen from his pocket. “Fifteen it is!” He went to the page for February 15th and scribbled ‘Wonshikie’s birthday’ with little hearts and stars drawn around it before showing it to Wonshik. “See?”

Wonshik nodded happily.

“Okay, finish your shake. There are a few more shops I want us to visit today.” Hakyeon winked, cutting a rather big bite of the cake to eat. He already had an idea for Wonshik’s birthday present even though it was late August.

Hakyeon had seen a music shop on the way here and wanted to take Wonshik there and let him try some of the instruments and see which one he likes more. He couldn’t wait to see Wonshik’s reaction when he got him a musical instrument for his birthday.

..

The next day Hakyeon drove them to the city hall first thing in the morning. He wanted them to be early to avoid the busy hours. Wonshik was oddly quiet in the car.

“Everything alright, Shikkie? I thought you’d be excited,” Hakyeon asked, touching Wonshik’s hand that was laying on his lap unmoving.

“Just… What if they say no birthday for me?”

“Wonshikie, no! Why would they say that?” It broke Hakyeon’s heart that Wonshik was afraid of not being accepted. The boy had done nothing wrong and this world was already making him doubt himself.

“I don’t know… I’m not like everyone,” he mumbled with his head hanging low.

“Wonshik, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you and there’s certainly nothing wrong with being different than others. Everyone is different, people have different skills and talents, and different tastes and opinions and hobbies. No two people are the same,” Hakyeon said, taking Wonshik’s hand firmly in his and squeezing it for more reassurance, hoping Wonshik believed him.

Hakyeon saw the younger smile in the corner of his eyes and squeezed Hakyeon’s hand in return. “Okay hyung.”

That night Wonshik was restless; he kept tossing and turning in bed beside Hakyeon while he was the one who fell asleep 10 seconds after his head touched the pillow.

“Can’t sleep?” Hakyeon asked when Wonshik faced him.

“No…” he sighed, lips forming an adorable pout from frustration. 

“Well, usually when people can’t sleep it’s because there’s something on their mind. You can tell me if something’s bothering you,” Hakyeon said, bringing his arm under his head and resting his head on his palm as he waited for Wonshihk to open up.

“Today I got… registered. That mean I am a city people now,” he said with a hint of sadness.

“Don’t you like being an official citizen?”

“I do! I like that I’m a city people like hyung. I just.. Miss forest. A little,” Wonshik finally admitted but he wouldn’t meet Hakyeon’s eyes, almost as if he was ashamed.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s perfectly normal to miss your old home,” Hakyeon spoke softly as he ran his fingers through Wonshik’s hair soothingly. “We all miss our homes when we first leave to live on our own.”

“Hyung miss home too?”

“Of course. Sometimes I miss the time I lived with my parents. Things were so simple and my mom’s cooking was the best.”

Wonshik just nodded, melting under Hakyeon’s fingers in his hair.

“Do you want to go back to the forest?” Hakyeon asked, tasting sour in his throat as he did. He needed to know even if he was scared of hearing Wonshik’s reply.

Wonshik thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No. I miss hyung more if I go.” 

Hakyeon felt his heart light up as he let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding. It felt like a huge weight was lifted off his heart. Before he could stop himself Hakyeon was scooting closer to the younger and hugging him tightly to his chest. Wonshik giggled into his collarbone as he hugged the older back. 

When they pulled apart eventually Hakyeon stayed close, ignoring his brain’s screams at him to keep his distance. They laid there silently on their sides face to face for a while, until Wonshik broke the silence.

“I love you hyung.” 

Alarms went off in Hakyeon’s head as he suddenly sat up. What did Wonshik mean by ‘love’? Or, what did he think he meant by love? Hakyeon told himself to calm down; he probably just meant that he cared about him. 

“What… do you mean by that?” he asked, watching as Wonshik mirrored him, sitting on the bed in front of him, a little too close maybe.

“I mean…” He paused to think, making Hakyeon’s heart beat faster each second as he waited. “I like when hyung laugh when I do funny things. I like when hyung smile when smell coffee in mornings. My coffees! I like when hyung touch my hair and read. I like hyung’s voice a lot. I like when hyung tell me good job. I like when hyung take my hand when we cross road. Hyung always takes care of me so I’m safe and happy.”

Hakyeon felt his cheeks hurting from smiling so big. He didn’t know what to do. Wonshik was telling him all of that and he felt like hiding in a corner and crying because he wasn’t sure if he deserved the love Wonshik was so ready and eager to give him. Wonshik was so pure and so innocent and so good…

“Is it… bad?” Wonshik said in a shaky voice before Hakyeon had sorted his thoughts to reply. He looked so scared that he had done something wrong...

“No! No no, it’s not bad. Wonshik, it is not bad at all. I’m sorry I’m just… shocked I guess,” Hakyeon finally managed to say, reassuring the boy that he hadn’t done something wrong. He pulled Wonshik back into his chest, just to be sure. They were both tense at first but they melted into each other’s embrace soon enough and Hakyeon felt like he could breathe again when Wonshik wrapped his arms tightly around his middle, pulling him closer.

“Hyung loves you too, you know?” Hakyeon whispered against the younger’s ears, feeling him giggle against his shoulder.

They pulled back after a few minutes. Hakyeon already missed the warmth of having Wonshik’s body close.

“Hyung? Can I kiss?” Wonshik suddenly asked so softly and innocently that Hakyeon wasn’t sure if he heard him right.

“Kiss?”

“Yeah. Like movies. When people are in love together they kiss, right?” 

Damn those movies…

“Wonshikie, look at me,” Hakyeon said, taking both the younger’s hands in his and making him look him in the eyes. “Forget the movies okay? Do you  _ want _ to kiss me or do you think you should do it because that’s what people do?”

Hakyeon realized it might be a difficult question to answer for Wonshik but he had to be sure that it was what he wanted and not something he thought was expected of him. He didn’t want to take advantage of Wonshik in any way.

Wonshik thought about it for a while. Hakyeon was willing to wait however much he needed, until he finally looked up at Hakyeon again.

“When hyung hold my hand, or hug me, or touch my hair feels good. Feels… tingly, and… warm,” he said with one hand pointing at his chest. Hakyeon could cry.

“So… I want to. I want to kiss you.”

Hakyeon could only hold back so much, but when Wonshik said things like that it was extremely hard not to kiss him.

He cupped the younger’s face in both hands and pulled him close, meeting him halfway until their lips met. Wonshik’s lips were even softer and more pillowy than they looked. It started sweet, their lips pressed against each other but Hakyeon was soon going to find out exactly how good Wonshik was at learning through observation.

Wonshik opened his mouth first, his tongue carefully poking at Hakyeon’s lips, warm and soft. Hakyeon opened up to him letting him take the lead as the younger’s hands found their ways around his neck and his own went to tangle into Wonshik’s soft locks. Wonshik tasted like sour apple and mint mouthwash and something that was purely him. Hakyeon licked into his mouth, his brain finally shutting up as he got more of the addicting taste of the younger’s lips.

Somehow they ended up lying down diagonally on the bed with Wonshik laying on top of Hakyeon and between his legs. Hakyeon’s breath hitched as Wonshik sucked on his tongue, making a shiver go down on his spine and sending a spark of electricity straight to his dick. His hips bucked up in reflex, rubbing against the younger’s crotch on top of him who was in only basketball shorts as usual. Wonshik was hard too. A moan left Hakyeon’s throat that was muffled by Wonshik’s mouth that was covering his, barely letting him breathe.

“Hyung…” Wonshik moanded against his lips. He looked so beautiful with his hooded glassy eyes so close and focused on Hakyeon only, and his bangs falling over his forehead and his lips red and shiny with spit on both of them.

“It’s okay, come here,” Hakyeon said, using one had on Wonshik’s back to pull him closer until they were touching from chest to hips. “See? I’m hard too.”

“God, you’re so beautiful…” He sighed, running his hands over the younger’s back, feeling the hard muscles twitch and flex under his touch.

“I want to touch too…” Wonshik pouted, making it impossible for Hakyeon to refuse him but not before pulling him down to kiss his pout away.

They pulled back long enough for Hakyeon to get rid of his pyjamas, the shirt and the pants. They also switch positions, with Wonshik on his back against the pillows and Hakyeon sitting between his legs in his boxers. Wonshik’s warm hands started roaming Hakyeon’s body, his eyes drinking him up in the dim light, the room lit only by the full moon shining through the window.

Hakyeon didn’t want to think too much about the consequences and the future; he just wanted them both to get off and be happy. He looked up at the younger, his hands resting on the strong, tan thighs bracketing him.

“Can I touch you here?” Hakyeon asked, pointing at the bulge in Wonshik’s shorts. The younger nodded hesitantly. “Tell me how it feels, okay? We’ll stop if you don’t like it,” he assured with a smile.

Hakyeon’s touch was light but the younger still twitched visibly. This time Hakyeon rubbed his palm where the head of Wonshik’s dick was trapped inside his shorts and his boxers, and then grabbed it through the clothes. Wonshik bucked up into his hand.

“How does it feel baby?”

“ _ Good _ . More please,” he replied hoarsely. His lip was starting to bruise since he wouldn’t stop biting it.

Hakyeon jerked his hands up and down as much as it allowed with all the clothes. Wonshik was writhing under him. The noises he was making were so raw and delicious Hakyeon could never get enough of them.

“Do you want to take these off?” Hakyeon asked as he felt wetness through the fabrics.

“Yes, but you too.” He pawed at the hem of Hakyeon’s boxers shyly.

Hakyeon smiled warmly and kissed him one more time before ridding them both of their last pieces of the clothes. When they were effectively naked and back into their previous position Hakyeon grabbed the both of their cocks as they rubbed against each other on the underside. Wonshik threw his head back and groaned. Hakyeon used his other hand to hold himself up as he leaned down so he could swallow Wonshik’s pretty moans as he jerked them both off.

It didn’t take long after that until they were both coming on Wonshik’s abs, shaking and panting into each other’s mouths. Hakyeon cleaned them both up with some tissues and pulled the blanket up over them. To his surprise Wonshik didn’t complain, probably due to being exhausted. He still pulled Hakyeon close until his head was on Wonshik’s hard chest.

“Later I want to sex with hyung,” Wonshik spoke after a few seconds of silence in his deep sleepy voice. Hakyeon thought he would be asleep already.

“Hahaha… baby steps Wonshikie,” Hakyeon scoffed, smirking against the younger’s chest.

“I said that time in office that I learned. Before you choke on hot chocolate.”

Hakyeon would hit him if he had the energy to, but he just laughed.

“Okay. Sleep now, sex later.”

“Okay.”

..

Everyone stood up clapping as the song finished. Wonshik’s fingers were still on the keys but then he got up and bowed to the audience. Hakyeon clapped harder, his cheeks aching from the smile. Wonshik stood up straight in front of the grand piano as the applause quieted; he looked so good in his black suit and made Hakyeon want to find him backstage and hump him like a horny teenager. 

That day after leaving the cafe and going to the music store, Wonshik had liked the keyboards best, loved the sounds the keys made, so Hakyeon bought him one for his birthday with his own money, not the money the chairman gave him for their expenses. After that Wonshik would spend hours behind the keyboard, playing with different sounds. He could play the songs he had heard before after only playing around a couple of times. He was a genius. Now here they were a year later; he had his own concert playing the songs he wrote for thousands of people and Hakyeon couldn’t put into words how proud he was.

“I’m glad it all worked out, Dr. Cha,” the chairman whispered from beside him, winking when Hakyeon’s head snapped towards him. It wasn’t a secret that they were together. They couldn’t keep it a secret if they wanted to but it still made heat rise in Hakyeon’s cheeks.

“Thank you sir, it is all thanks to you. You’ve been very generous.”

“I didn’t do anything, young man. Love finds its way even through the stone,” he chuckled, patting Hakyeon’s back.

Hakyeon looked up just in time to catch Wonshik’s eyes on him and their gazes locked, both breaking into a smile without breaking eye contact.

“It sure does.”

**Author's Note:**

> *me reading through the fic before posting it* ...is this controversial?  
> Tarzan AU was one of the things I wanted to write way before I even thought about doing the Disney series. I had several potential plotlines and different pairings for it in mind and it was going to be a chaptered fic and not a one-shot but that's probably why I never got to writing it earlier. sometimes I get overwhelmed by the shit my brain plans and I get scared and never write them lskdjlsd  
> Anyway, I hope this was okay..? As always, comments and kudos are loved and appreciated. Thank you Rachel, as always, for betaing this during your fall break 🙈❤ She's doing the lord's work, taking one for the team and editing my trash writing.  
> As per usual, you know where to find me:  
> [Tumblr](https://babieken.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
